The Girl Who Lied
by Madianna
Summary: Severus Snape escorts a young redhead girl around Diagon Alley, as she purchases her supplies for her very first year at Hogwarts. But who is she? And what is her connection to him?
1. Diagon Alley

Well, this is my very first fanfiction for the Harry Potter series. I'm usually a Shakespeare fanfiction writer. Let me know how I do!

First of all, I copied the information about the wands from Pottermore, and the black and white kitten is my real life cat, Casper, making a cameo. I don't own any of the HP characters either.

* * *

Severus Snape led the eleven year old child along the twisted streets of Diagon Alley. She hopped around eagerly, peering at the shop windows through the crowd. A corner of his usually neutral mouth twitched.

"First of all, you need to buy a cauldron"

"For potions?"

"What else? To wear on one's head instead of a hat?" he snapped.

The child just laughed.

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head, and guided the girl into the shop. He knew exactly what type of cauldron to purchase, off by heart. He was the Potions Master, after all. He pointed her in the direction of a size two, pewter cauldron, and then skulked at the back of the shop as she paid for it. He sneered at Gryffindor students he recognised, and gave curt nods to Slytherin students he recognised. He didn't even pay any attention to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Years later, when they were adults, and reminisced on their days at Hogwarts, he hoped they remembered what a miserable old git he was. It warmed his usually frosty heart.

He picked up some supplies for himself in the apothecary next door. As the day wore on, the alley was becoming more crowded, and full of students, who continued to gape as he made his way through the crowds, the little girl in his wake. Snape liked to think that they simply thought he was simply escorting a Muggle-born student to get her equipment for her very first year - although such a task was usually left to a...friendlier face, from the school. But in Snape's opinion, it was best it stayed this way.

The third stop was Flourish and Blotts, where they picked up the necessary books for her first year. Snape reluctantly volunteered to carry them, as their pile of items was growing heavier by the minute.

"Will I get to have a broomstick?" asked the girl.

"Certainly not. First years are not allowed brooms. I thought I had told you this" grumbled Snape.

"It's not fair. There must be heaps of students in the older years who are rubbish at flying and don't even want broomsticks, so why can't a couple of first years who actually want them have them?"

"It's the rules, and that's final"

"You said you were in Slytherin, and you said that Slytherin's have a certain disregard for rules-"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. The child was silenced, and swallowed her words. When he had cooled his temper, he spoke again "We are now going to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, to get some scales. Yes, it's for measuring out ingredients, and nothing else"

"Not even to wear on one's head?"

"No!"

"What about as a scarf?"

"No!"

"Shoes?"

"No! Be quiet, you!"

The child giggled again, and Snape forced away a smile. As they exited, clutching the bronze scales, he dreaded to see how she would react once he had let her loose in Eeylops Owl Emporium And Magical Menagerie.

Luckily, all she did was gasp with pleasure, and bend over to stroke a black cat, who purred.

"Come" said Snape, tapping her shoulder "I don't think a cat would be especially useful to you, and neither would a rat or a toad. An owl would be the most beneficial, although the school does provide owls if needed. However, you won't be sending a lot of letters, will you?"

She shook her head.

Snape sighed "Go on then, chose any animal you like. But chose one who is not annoying, or disgusting, or leaves foul droppings"

The child laughed again, and disappeared down the aisle amongst the cats. Snape rolled his eyes, and turned to see a family of four, where a similar scenario was played out.

"Please can I have a cat!" begged a silvery haired boy, of a similar age to the child he had with him.

"No!" scolded his father.

The mother smiled gently, and stroked the shoulder of the boy "There, there. I'm sure you can have a cat. Virginia here has chosen an owl, which you can both share to send letters home at the same time. There's no point in you both having owls, when they are both flying the same way. Isn't that right, dear?"

The father sighed "Fine. Chose a cat, Beau"

Beau beamed, and immediately pointed to a pure white fluffy cat. The father turned around, and noticed Snape.

"Good morning, Severus" he greeted.

"Good morning, Azelio" said Snape "I take it your children will also be joining Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes" smiled Azelio "Where does the time go? Is the little redhead over there with you?"

"Yes. I too have given in, and allowed her to chose whichever animal she pleases"

She emerged around the corner, cradling a black and white kitten "This one!"

"How much is it?" asked Snape "And is it a girl or a boy? Because I doubt Filch will be pleased if there are hundreds of kittens scampering around the school"

"It's a boy" said the girl "And he's nine Galleons"

After Snape bade goodbye to the family, the girl carried her new cat outside.

"What will his name be?" asked Snape.

"Casper!"

"Casper and Calla? You sound like a pair already"

Casper purred, and Snape ushered Calla into Madam Malkin's.

"Another one for Hogwarts?" she asked kindly "Come along then. Step right up"

When Calla was dressed in her very first set of Hogwarts robes, Snape couldn't deny just how like her mother she appeared. With her new robes, her books, her supplies and Casper, there was one place left to go.

"Isn't that Gringotts?" asked Calla, pointing to a large white building "Are we going to go there?"

"Yes, but we don't need to go. I went earlier in the week" Snape led her on, so that they stood outside Ollivander's.

"I've been looking forward to this" said Calla eagerly.

"Well, go on right in" said Snape. He followed her into the shop. Ollivander was quietly perusing through a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, but sprung into action once he saw them.

"Severus! What a pleasure to see you! And you must be..."

"This is Calla. She's starting Hogwarts in September, and will need a wand" said Snape.

"Of course"

Calla watched eagerly as Mr. Ollivander pulled out a box, and handed her a wand.

"Give it a wave" instructed Mr. Ollivander.

She did so. Casper yowled as he flew into the air and landed on Snape's head. Snape angrily tossed the cat back down on the ground, running his hands through his long greasy hair. Calla giggled helplessly.

"Perhaps not, the, er, dogwood and dragon heartstring" said Mr. Ollivander, taking the wand. He turned and swapped it for a new one "How about...unicorn hair and redwood. Nice and supple. Ten inches"

Calla waved the wand. Mr. Ollivander's copy of the _Daily Prophet _launched itself into the air and started to twirl around at an amazing speed. It soon grew out of control, and Calla slammed down the wand as Ollivander waved his own wand to stop it.

"Maybe not. Well, third time lucky. Perhaps...rowan wood and phoenix core. Springy. Eleven inches and a half"

Calla waved the third wand. A jet of water spurted from the tip of the wand, soaking Snape. He yelled angrily, and dried himself off with his own wand.

"Well, that was somewhat better, although perhaps not for you, Severus! But the phoenix core seemed to suit you. Perhaps a different wood. I know! Try pear wood and phoenix core. Nine inches. Flexible"

Calla lifted the wand, and gently waved it. A few golden stars emerged from the tip. A sense of serenity and familiarity overcame her as she held the wand.

"Perfect" purred Mr. Ollivander "Pear wood, of course, is best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise. In my experience, the owners are usually popular and well-respected. You know, I do not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard"

"Excellent" said Snape, rising to his feet "This one?"

"This one!" said Calla eagerly, already excited to try out her new wand once she began to attend Hogwarts.

The pair paid, and they entered back into the sunlight. Calla had a skip in her step, and Snape, as usual, walked along in his bat-like fashion. More students stared his way.

"Why are they staring?" asked Calla, cuddling Casper.

"Because they don't like me" Snape said, with an inch of pride in his voice.

"But why not?" Calla jutted her chin out "I like you"

"Because" Snape dismissed "Don't worry about it. Besides, I know you're about to ask anyway, so, how about a trip to Florean's Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? And you had better be quick, and if we see any more annoying students, we are to leave at once. Understand?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Calla eagerly, rushing down the street. She quickly took a peak at the new broom in the windows, greeted Beau and Virginia, as they sat with their parents outside, and made her order of her favourite ice cream.

Snape perched beside her outside, scowling at more Gryffindors, particularly Timothy Chatte when he walked past with his family. Timothy stuck up his middle finger, knowing if Snape dared confront him now, his family would be there to defend him, so Snape settled for giving him a filthy look and a resolve to take as many points from Gryffindor as possible next term.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Snape.

"Yes"

They picked up their shopping, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Snape took a handful of green powder, and threw it into the fire. The flames blared green, and Casper yowled. Snape shook his head, and lead Calla into the fire.

"Spinner's End!"

Calla and Snape stepped out the fire at their destination.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Snape "Go and pack this stuff in your trunk"

"Yes dad!" Calla scampered out the room, clutching her new things.

Snape shook the grey dust from his robes, and thought to himself sadly _'Lily, if only you could have been here...'_


	2. The Hogwarts Express

SilverMoon7968 - Thanks for the review! As you can see, yes, I am continuing :)

So, chapter two. Calla boards the Hogwarts Express and makes her first set of friends. I own them, but I don't own the Malfoy family and Eileen.

* * *

Calla packed her trunk last minute, the night before, even though her father had nagged her for weeks. It wasn't her fault for being somewhat messy and disorganized.

He would not be escorting her aboard the Hogwarts Express. Her grandmother was taking her. He had to arrive at Hogwarts earlier than she did, and whilst he could have easily taken her with him, he didn't want her to feel left out amongst her peers, and he wanted her to be able to integrate with the other students, without them ever realising who she truly was.

"Goodbye, Calla" said Eileen.

"Goodbye, grandmother" said Calla.

They did not hug – they were not close like that. Instead, Eileen placed a withered hand on Calla's shoulder and nodded. In that moment, Calla thought she looked very old. Years of abuse at the hands of her husband, Calla's grandfather, appeared to have taken their toil.

"I may see you at Christmas" said Eileen "And good luck with the Sorting. Fingers crossed for Slytherin?"

"Sure" shrugged Calla.

"That's my girl. I remember when I took your father for his first day at Hogwarts. He was just as excited as you are. But don't tell him that"

"No, he told me not to go and find him and chat to him, and to treat him like I would any other teacher" replied Calla. Hiding her mischievous smile, she continued "And you know I will"

The whistle blasted. Calla snatched up Casper and her trunk, and jumped onto the train. A sturdier looking man slammed the door behind her, waving off two boys. Calla gave her grandmother a final wave, and hauled her trunk and Casper into an empty compartment.

"Slytherin, my butt!" yelled Calla. With a grin, she slumped into a seat, and pulled Casper onto her lap. The station blurred away, and her stomach growled. Just as Calla was wondering when the trolley lady, who her family had told her to expect, was going to come, the door slid open.

"Hey! Another newbie!" said a boy with dark wild hair and a grin so wide she could see all his teeth "Mind if we sit here? We asked to share with some older kids and they told us to-"

"Yes, I think she has the picture" said another boy with a gentle dreamlike expression.

"Sure" shrugged Calla. She moved Casper's cage to the ground, and three boys filtered in. The first one who had asked to share heaved his trunk onto the rack, and then sat opposite her.

"I'm Micah" he said, holding his hand out. Calla reached to shake it, but at the last minute, he pulled out and held it in front of his nose, waggling his fingers. Calla laughed and did the same "She likes me! She has my sense of humour! See, Remy? I told you that I would make friends by just being myself"

"That was normal funny. What I meant was when you start...being strange"

Micah rolled his eyes "This is my best friend Remy"

"And what about you?" asked Calla, turning to the third boy, who had quietly sat down and was wearing glasses.

"I...I...I'm Bernie"

"It's ok, he has a stammer" said Remy "He's my cousin. We've all known each other since we were born"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Calla"

"Carla?" asked Micah.

"No, Calla. After the lilies. My dad called me that as a tribute to my mum" explained Calla.

"Pretty!" exclaimed Micah, bouncing in his seat.

"Thank you. I like your name too – it suits you!"

"Why, thank you" said Micah in a low voice.

"He does this all the time. If he gets on your nerves, shout, and I'll hit him for you" sighed Remy.

"You love me" Micah fluttered his eyelashes.

"No, I hate you" said Remy, in an angry demonic voice.

"Why must you hurt me in this way, Remy?" Micah pretended to cry.

"Aw, you know you love him really, Remy!" laughed Calla.

"I like the cat. What's his name?" asked Micah, skipping to the next topic.

"Casper"

"Does he do tricks?"

"Not yet, although, when I went to get my wand, the first one I tried out made him fly through the air and land on my dad's head"

"Ha!" cackled Micah "Well, the first one I tried turned the chap's hair blue"

"Oh dear" giggled Remy "At least he could turn it back. The first one I tried vanished the waiting chairs. It was hilarious"

"W...when I g...g-got m...my wand...I-I...b...b...broke m...my dad's watch"

"He was fuming" said Remy "We went at the same time. I went with my folks and he came with his dad"

"Couldn't your mum come?" asked Calla.

"N...no. Sh...she's dead"

"I'm sorry" said Calla "So's mine, actually. I live with my dad and my grandmother. My grandfather died a few years ago"

"Well, this is really cheerful. Let's talk about something happy. What spells can't you wait to try out?" asked Micah.

Calla shrugged "I can't wait to wind up the teachers. I used to do it all the time at my Muggle primary school. Especially as I could do magic. They didn't know what had hit them - literally!"

Micah laughed delightedly "That's awesome! I wish I could have gone to a Muggle primary school. We'd have had fun, wouldn't we, Remy? Know who I want to wind up when we get to Hogwarts? Snape. My older brother, who's in Ravenclaw, told me all about him and what a massive git he is" Micah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard of Snape" replied Calla.

Micah grinned wider "I vote we...make a potion that can turn you orange, tell him it's to make you smarter, and then give it to him, watch him drink it, and turn him orange!"

Both Remy and Bernie laughed. Calla joined in.

"Yeah, great plan, although I get the impression he'd know what sort of potion it is. He's been working there for a few years" snorted Calla.

"Damnit! Well, we could learn a Disillusion charm, cast it, and then do it" said Micah "Besides, I can't wait to meet Peeves"

Bernie paled.

"He is hilarious!" giggled Calla.

"Have you seen him?" asked Remy.

"I've been to Hogwarts before" admitted Calla "But it was a long time ago"

"Lucky" said Micah eagerly "So why were you there?"

"Oh, I can't remember" lied Calla, mentally cursing for almost giving the game away. She quickly decided to change the topic "So, do you know what Houses you might be in?"

"All my family has been in Ravenclaw" replied Micah "And whilst I am creative and witty and smart, plus gorgeous if I may say so myself, I'm no geek"

"Don't flatter yourself, ugly-face" said Remy "Most my family have been in Ravenclaw, although Bernie over here, his dad was in Gryffindor"

"Yeah, well, we don't want to be in Gryffindor because of Timothy" said Micah "Although, maybe it could be a good thing. Then we could play tricks on him"

"Who's Timothy?" asked Calla.

"A boy we don't like" said Micah "Well, technically, Remy and Bernie's family don't like his family because of some shit that went down in the nineteenth century with a dispute over who owned what house elf, but since I am practically their brother, I don't like him either"

"So what other Houses would you be happy in?" asked Calla.

"Meh...Slytherin's ok, although I want to be with people who know how to have fun" said Micah.

"Same" nodded Calla "My dad was in Slytherin, but my mum was in Gryffindor, so I have no idea where I'll go. But you know what? I don't actually mind, as long as I am with people who I can make friends with easily and who I'll get along with. My grandmother would like me to be in Slytherin, as it was her house and my dad's house, but he said not to listen to her and just make the best with what I'm chosen as"

"Fair enough" said Micah "I think we could all say the same, couldn't we, boys?"

"We haven't talked about Hufflepuff" Remy pointed out.

"They sound nice, but dim" replied Micah.

"Everyone underestimates them" Calla added "And so, for all you know, they could secretly be ninjas"

"Huffleninjas!" yelled Micah. The compartment next door thumped the wall.

"W...well, there's an...a-angry...Hufflepuff" stammered Bernie.

"I'm being nice, bozo!" shouted Micah through the wall. The compartment door slide open to reveal the twins that Calla had encountered in Diagon Alley. They were both dressed in the most expensive Muggle outfits one could purchase for eleven year olds. Virginia was wearing a white travelling suit with matching white gloves, which complimented her light blue eyes and silvery hair. Beau was wearing a matching pale blue travelling suit, and also wore white gloves. His eyes were a little darker than hers, and so his outfit complimented his complexion just as well.

"Well, Calla Panes, of course you'd be in the loud compartment" sighed Virginia.

"Well, Virginia Malfoy, of course you'd be in the boring compartment" Calla sighed back, in imitation.

"Hello, Timothy's girlfriend!" greeted Micah.

"I'm not his girlfriend" glared Virginia.

"You so are!" giggled Beau.

"Shut up, Beau!" hissed Virginia, whirling around to face her brother "Well, anyway. Could you please keep the noise down? We can't hear ourselves think next door"

"Is Timothy next door?" asked Micah.

"What do you think?" replied Calla "They're in luuuurve!"

"A forbidden love between a Gryffindor and a future Slytherin? Oh, how romantic!" cried Micah, clutching his heart.

"For your information, there is no guarantee that I will be sorted into Slytherin. My father was a hatstall between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Plus, I am eleven. I'm too young for a boyfriend" dismissed Virginia.

"But not for a childhood sweetheart! Aw!" cooed Calla.

"Beau, let's go back next door" sighed Virginia.

"Is that the kitten you bought?" asked Beau, pointing to Casper, who was now climbing onto Bernie's lap and sniffing.

"Yeah" replied Calla.

"He's so cute! Oh, I want him!"

"You've got that white fluffy thing, haven't you?" said Virginia disdainfully.

"And?" Beau sank down next to Bernie and started to stroke the cat.

"So, how do you three know each other?" asked Remy, staring at Virginia as if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in the world.

"My dad knows their family" explained Calla.

"Like us" said Micah, gesturing to Remy and Bernie.

"So, are you looking forward to getting to Hogwarts?" asked Remy, once again looking at Virginia.

"Absolutely! I don't have to see my stupid little cousin Draco until Christmas. Woohoo!" said Beau, waving his arms in mock victory.

"He's seven" scolded Virginia.

"And? He broke my toy broomstick because he _wanted_ it" mimicked Beau in a high-pitched, yet drawling voice.

"He's just a little boy. And he's an only child. He doesn't understand how to share" Virginia explained, sitting down in the seat next to Calla, in front of Remy, much to his delight "Besides, I personally think you and him are very alike"

"Hardly" scorned Beau, stroking the cat. He turned to Bernie "You know, you don't say much, do you?"

"He has a stammer" said Remy, without taking his eyes off of Virginia.

"Well, that's not going to be very useful when you're casting spells, is it?" remarked Beau.

"Hey! Don't be harsh. See – you are exactly like Draco" said Virginia, raising her thin blonde eyebrows.

"It's not his fault" snapped Micah, as Bernie quietly pursed his lips.

"And there are other types of magic he could be good at that don't even need spellwork" said Calla "Like making potions, and non-verbal spells, and they are supposed to be very hard to do"

Bernie graced her with a smile, and handed Casper back to her. Beau plonked himself down next to him, and used the reflection of the glass panes of the door as a mirror for his hair. Micah mimicked him in the window and Calla snickered at him as he did so.

"Hey!" protested Beau.

"What did I do?" Micah blinked innocently.

The compartment door slide open, and this time, a girl stood there. She was fairly plump, with a heart shaped face and heart shaped lips, striking purple eyes, and dark chestnut brown hair.

"Is there any room in here?" she asked nervously.

"Sure" said Beau, shuffling up so she could sit between him and Bernie "Didn't you manage to find a seat anywhere?"

"Well, I did, but..." she flushed pink "these boys called me a rude name"

"Urgh, boys!" Beau rolled his eyes "They are so immature. What was it? Were they ugly? Because I'll help you think of some better rude names"

"It was Mudblood"

Everyone in the compartment was silenced. Without realising it, they all turned to the Malfoy twins, expecting them to agree with the sentiment.

"Oh, how pathetic" sighed Virginia, shaking her silvery blonde hair.

"Idiots" agreed Beau "Surely they could think of something a little bit more original?"

"Evidently not" she looked like she was about to cry. Bernie handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"Well, I'm Beau" said Beau "And this is my twin sister, Virginia. This here is..."

"Calla"

"Micah"

"Remy"

"B-Bernie"

"It's ok, he has a stammer" explained Remy quickly.

The girl smiled, showing her acceptance of his difference "I'm Leda"

"Oh, how pretty!" exclaimed Beau "Well, you can stay right here. We don't mind who you are"

The sounds of wheels coming down the corridors alerted the group of first years. All of them sat up, and reached for their purses and wallets. Leda, who was Muggle-born, was stunned by all the different types of food in the wizarding world, and so the group spend the next hour discussing and explaining it. Calla was grateful that her father had sent her to a Muggle primary school, and so she was able to relate better to Leda. To her surprise, both Virginia and Beau had a fair amount of knowledge about the Muggle world.

When Virginia and Beau left, Micah took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"Wow, I didn't realise there were some half-decent Malfoys in the world"

"Their father is Lucius Malfoy's younger brother. He's a bit more tolerant, but he keeps his mouth shut" explained Calla "My dad knows both brothers and sometimes as a kid I would have to hang out with them. I didn't always like them very much. I was always a bit of a tomboy, and they're both incredibly girly, even Beau. I would literally cringe every time he stopped to perfect his hair. And Virginia just looks down her nose at everyone and everything. She's like one of those perfect popular girls. So Remy, you can stop hoping she'll take a chance on you"

"Wha...?"

But Remy was cut off by the sound of the newly formed group of friends laughing.


	3. The Sorting Hat

SilverMoon7968 - Thanks again for the review! You'll find out today.

I feel like I haven't updated in days. Right! It's time for Calla and her friends to be sorted into their Houses. Also...I went to the Harry Potter Studios a few days ago! It really inspired me, especially as we got to look around the Great Hall and see all the places as if we were one of the characters. If you ever get the chance to go, then for Merlin's sake, GO!

* * *

The group changed into their school robes about an hour before they arrived in Hogsmeade. When the train pulled in and they exited, they caught sight of a ginormous man, with a thick black beard and a large coat stuffed with items, standing at the end of the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" he called.

"That's us" Calla heard Virginia say as she and the boys passed her "I will see you at the feast, Timmy"

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" shrieked Beau.

"Shut up!" snarled Timothy.

Calla and the boys were delighted to be able to sit in a boat together. Leda shared with Beau and Virginia, and travelled beside them. Immediately, Micah began a splash fight. Calla, of course, was up to the challenge, and they were soon wetter than the giant squid (which Micah managed to poke with a drifting stick)

"T...t...that's enough!" spluttered Bernie, as stray pellets of water splashed across his robes and curly hair.

"Oh, did I soak you, there, Bernard Hobie? I am so very sorry, my dear friend" Micah said sincerely.

Calla giggled along, whilst Bernie glowered. But very soon, she stopped. Because as the boat glided along, a huge castle became visible against a backdrop of the night sky.

"There it is!" whispered Leda excitedly "Hogwarts! It's just like I imagined!"

"Oh, how charming it looks in the moonlight!" cried Beau "Don't you agree, Virginia?"

"Awesome" grinned Micah "Hey, look, boys-"

"And girls" added Calla.

"Hey, look, _friends_, there's our home for the next seven years. Right. Where's Peeves?"

"P...p-please d-don't...g-get in...into...t-trouble b...b...before we've...a-arrived" protested Bernie.

"I'm not causing any trouble, I just want to see Peeves!"

"I just hope they get the sorting with over quickly. I'm getting anxious now" said Remy.

"H...h...hopefully we'll be together" Bernie managed to stammer.

"Are you scared of being in the dungeons on your own, Bernie?" teased Micah "Hehehe, you'll be in Slytherin with all the bad guys, on your own, whilst me, Remy and Calla have the time of our lives in-"

"I...I...w-won't be in S...Slytherin! I'm...n...not...d-destined... for...g...greatness and I'm n-not c...cunning"

"Well, we don't know" shrugged Calla "And look, does it matter where we go? We can still hang out, and we can meet new people as well. And the Houses are supposed to bring out the best in us, right?"

Micah and Remy shrugged, but Bernie nodded "R-right"

The boats docked, and they clamoured out. The students followed the giant man (who had introduced himself as Hagrid) up towards the Great Entrance.

"It's so...big" Leda whispered.

They were greeted by a stern faced witch in ruby red robes. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Heard of her as well" whispered Micah "She don't take no shit from nobody"

Calla giggled again, and almost missed McGonagall's instructions regarding the sorting. Wherever she ended up, she hoped that she would be with Micah and the other two boys. Out of all the first years, he was the only who did not look absolutely petrified.

The doors swung open. Calla looked around, and gawped. She was not the only one. All of the first years did the same. They were walking into the Great Hall, and it was huge. Spinner's End would have probably fit into it several times over. Candles danced in mid-air, giving light to the hall. It seemed there was no ceiling, and they could see the stars twinkling at them.

There were four tables, where each different House sat. Calla recognised which one was which, so she was not confused when her sorting was finished and she had to sit down. At the head of these tables was another table, where the teachers were sitting. She saw her father. He looked emotionless, but Calla knew him well enough to know that he was looking for her.

Once everybody was in the hall, they gathered around a stool, where an old battered hat sat. Finally, Calla caught her father's eye, and he nodded curtly to her. Briefly, she wondered if he was as nervous as he was. She turned back to face the hat, trying to act natural. Suddenly, the hat burst into song. The first years watched it patiently, and then applauded as it finished.

"I will read your names out alphabetically" said McGonagall "And you will come and sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your heart. The hat will determine which House you belong too, and then you will go and sit at the table of the House it has sorted you into. First of all. Acock, Isaac!"

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

"Well, you have to brave, walking around with a name that sounds like 'I suck a cock'" snorted Micah. Calla, Remy and even Bernie sniggered. Calla caught Snape's eye, and he shook his head. The sorting continued, until.

"Faircheat, Leda!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Good for her" murmured Beau. A couple more students were sorted, until it reached the H's.

"Hobie, Bernard!"

"Good luck!" whispered Calla, patting his shoulder.

"Ravenclaw!"

Calla applauded with a smile, which Bernie returned, settling down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hobie, Remigio!"

"Go get 'em, Remy" hissed Micah.

The hat took a little longer, before eventually shouting "Ravenclaw!" and Remy rushed off to join his cousin. The sorting went on, until about half the students were left, including Calla, the Malfoy twins, and Micah.

"Well, ladies first. Malfoy, Virginia!"

Virginia smirked at the prospect of going before her brother. She stepped up. There were repeated whispers of 'Slytherin!' across the hall, until McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and then, they waited. Calla felt her legs start to ache, and she jigged up and down on the spot.

"This is taking a long time" she muttered to Micah "I think three minutes have passed"

"It's a Hatstall!" explained Micah "They haven't had one of these in years. I heard old McGonagall was one. This is awesome, I wonder what it puts her..."

After five minutes of sitting awkwardly in the middle of the hall, the hat murmured quietly to Virginia "Hmm...so your thirst for knowledge is driven by your ambition to be great? And you wish to be great in your own right, rather than because of the name of your family? With a mind like that, you could be very great. And you are very cunning after all, you're a good schemer...that would aid you in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw...well...I think...better be...SLYTHERIN!"

Virginia leapt up, and went to sit down at the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, Beau!"

"This is going to be easy. If she's in Slytherin, he'll be there too. They're family, it can't be too hard" muttered Micah.

Beau placed the hat on his head, and once again, the hall waited. After a minute, Beau elegantly crossed his legs, trying to pretend that the filthy hat on his head was the most fashionable thing in the shop. In reality, he wouldn't have been caught dead in it, let alone in front of the whole school. He just wanted it to hurry up and sort him so he could take it off of his elegantly styled hair.

"Another one?" Calla asked aloud.

"Well, they did say their father was a Hatstall too" Micah replied.

"So, your thirst for knowledge is driven by enjoyment of the subject at hand?" the hat murmured to Beau "And the need to be great is driven by your need to feel accepted? And like your sister, you are cunning. You know how to get what you want, and you are prepared to do whatever it takes. Hmm...a lot of creativity and individuality. But that could help your cunning and ambition...so I will put you in...SLYTHERIN!"

"Of course" muttered Micah.

"I can't help but feel they were put into that House for different reasons, though" Calla added.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, it's going to be us in a little while!"

Calla waited until the P's. Her surname was Panes – an anagram of Snape. He had wanted her to live a normal life, away from his reputation, and the best way to do that was to give her a different name.

"Panes, Calla!"

Calla stepped up to the hat, and she felt the thing be placed on her head.

"Why, hello there! You seem like a nice girl. Gutsy, spunky, pleasant. I remember your mother and father, young lady. A little bit of them both in you. But where shall I put you? You have courage, yes, that a plenty-"

'_I want to be with my friends!'_ thought Calla _'I don't care about me too much, I just want somewhere I'll feel accepted, with decent people I can get on with...'_

"Oh! Well, that changes everything. I put your friends into Ravenclaw. Yes, you have a brain, but you're more of a hard worker than a high-flyer. You can be cunning and determined when you want something, although you don't seek greatness and cheating just isn't in your nature, so Slytherin is out of the question. I would put you into Gryffindor, since you are rather daring. But your loyalty and friendliness is much more prominent. You'll make friends easily, I know you will. And I do believe there is a House who needs someone like you. I will put you in...HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered, and Calla jumped up to join them. Slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be joining her friends, she pushed the thought aside, and decided to try and make the best of things. Even though her eyes were stinging with tears that threatened to fall. Even though she may, or may not, be a disappointment to her family. The hat said she'd make friends easily. And this table of people looked nice. They all seemed friendly, and a girl with bubblegum pink hair moved up so she could sit down.

"Wotcher! I'm Tonks" said the bubblegum pink haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Calla" said Calla. She turned to see her father's reaction. He looked neutral, as if he was still contemplating the situation like she was.

"Reynald, Micah!"

Micah confidently walked up to the stool and shoved the hat on with a grin.

The hat took another little while.

"Hmm...yes, there's brains. Lots of creativity. A lot of creativity. And then there's bravery and daring. A lot of individuality and eccentricity. I think you'll do great shaking up...RAVENCLAW!"

"Jeez, all my pals are in Ravenclaw. This will be good around about exam time, they can help me out!" remarked Calla.

"You shouldn't cheat!" gasped another first year.

"I'm joking, pal. If I ever tried to copy someone too smart I'd be caught out anyway"

Some of the older Hufflepuffs were laughing.

"Hey, ssh, Dumbledore's about to speak" instructed a prefect.

Calla turned to see a familiar old man with a long white beard and gold half-moon spectacles stand up. He was wearing a long cream and powder blue robe with gold embroidery in the shape of stars. He welcomed the new students to Hogwarts, and also welcomed the older students. He invited them to eat, and the table was filled with a delicious range of delicacies.

Calla gasped, and helped herself to it all. Her plate was piled high by the time she finished.

"Hey, Tonks!" called a guy in front of her "Do the pig nose"

"You know, I've had a whole summer without people begging me to do the noses. I miss eating my dinner in peace" she grinned at the first years, and then screwed up her face as if in pain, but soon a pig-like snout nose replaced the previously straight one.

"How did you learn to do that?" gasped a first year boy.

"I didn't learn, I was born doing it. I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will" At this, Tonks did the same expression, and her normal nose (although Calla wondered if she even had an appearance that was normal for her) replaced the pig-like snout.

"So, what lessons are you guys looking forward to?" asked the older boy.

"Transfiguration" said the first year boy who'd gasped at Tonks "I'm hoping to learn how to turn my brother into a toad"

"Yeah, I don't think you'll learn how to do that right away" said another girl next to Tonks "You start off small"

For the rest of the meal, the students chatted and got to know one another. When the desserts had been cleared away, Dumbledore once again rose to speak.

"Now you're all fed and watered, I would like to let the first years know and remind the older students that the forest on the ground is forbidden to all students – hence the reason it is called, the Forbidden Forest. In the second week of term, we have tryouts for the Quidditch teams. If anyone is interested, speak to Madam Hooch. But now, I think, we should sing the school song!"

He flicked his wand and a piece of long gold string emerged, twisting itself into words. The whole school burst into song, and the hall was filled with music. When they were finished, Dumbledore led the applause.

"Oh, music. Just the way I like to start term! Now, it's bedtime. Go on. Off you trot!"

A group of prefects stood up at the Hufflepuff table, and began to lead the first years out of the hall. Calla caught sight of Leda, Bernie, Remy and Micah walking past with the other Ravenclaws, Beau and Virginia sauntering after the Slytherins, and Timothy strolling away with the Gryffindors. Suddenly, she felt very alone again.

She and the Hufflepuff first years were led along down the corridors. Calla was too sleepy to pay much attention to the rest of the school, and resolved to look around in the morning.

"Now" said a prefect loudly once they had stopped in front of a group of barrels "To get into the Hufflepuff common room is quite simple. You need to tap this barrel here, two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff, our founder. However, if you tap the wrong barrel, or get the number of beats wrong, vinegar will shoot out of the barrels and soak you. So it's important that you learn it"

The prefect did so in demonstration, and the lid swung open, showing a passage way. The first years crawled through, and soon found themselves in the Hufflepuff Basement.

It was round and earthy, with a low-ceiling. Some of the taller seventh years were stooping, however, it was warm and sunny, and very welcoming. Calla had to agree with the Sorting Hat – she did feel welcome here. It was full of overstuffed black and yellow sofas, as well as hangings bearing the symbol of Hufflepuff. There were several plants decorating the room, and some of them were singing and dancing. The prefect explained that Pomona Sprout was their head of house, and that she taught Herbology, and she had brought them. There was also a large honey-coloured wooden mantelpiece, with carvings of badgers on it. Above that, was a portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff, a kind and plump looking woman with red hair, like Calla, and shining blue eyes.

"Girls dormitory is through there, and boys are through here. Goodnight!"

Calla followed four other girls to their dormitory. Her stuff was already here, and Casper had made himself comfortable on her bed. With a smile, Calla changed into her pyjamas, and crawled in beside him. She fell asleep listening to his contented purrs.


	4. The Potions Master

SilverMoon7968 - Yes, Hufflepuff! My house on Pottermore, in fact. I was kind of inspired by Pottermore to write my first HP story, and I think Hufflepuff deserves a bit of glory. Snape will give his opinion in this chapter, and I will update when I can.

Calla has been sorted, and now it is her first day. I admit, that I copied and altered Snape's speech from the Philosopher's Stone, as well as several other teachers' speeches. I imagine they say the same sort of thing at the start of each year for the newbies, as their little introduction to subject. No copyright intended!

* * *

"So," said Micah, bouncing on his bed "What do we think?"

"Think of what?" mumbled Remy, laying with his face against the pillow on his bed.

Micah rolled his eyes, and threw his pillow at his body "About Hogwarts. About Ravenclaw. About our new buddies, specifically, little Miss. Panes"

"She seemed nice" shrugged Bernie, pulling the blankets over himself.

"I think she seems mysterious" Micah waggled his fingers above his head and waggled his eyebrows.

"Stop that, you have idea how scary you look when you do that!" yelled Remy, throwing the pillow back at him.

"Both of you, pack it in! I want to sleep" snapped Bernie.

"Well, so do I" said Remy "It's just our idiot friend here, he insists on throwing things at me"

Micah threw the pillow at Bernie "I insist on throwing things at both of you! Our first night at Hogwarts, and you want to sleep? You sicken me! You're so boring!"

"Shut up! Do you want to wake up the whole tower?" hissed Remy, starting to climb into bed. Bernie placed Micah's pillow over his head to drown out the noise of his friends.

"We are so lucky to have this room to ourselves" smirked Micah.

"We don't have it to ourselves, the other two first year boys are still outside, trying to guess the answer of the damn riddle. I don't know how we're going to cope. Micah, you lose and forget everything, and if you can't guess the right answer, you'll be stuck outside the common room for hours! And when I'm nervous I start doing that stupid stutter so I probably won't even be able to say the answer, even if I think I know it!" Bernie fustratedly balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the mattress.

"Well, I'm sure if you ask the Sorting Hat nicely, it might reconsider and put you into Slytherin. Then you can share a room with Beau and listen to him whine about his darling little cousin Draco"

"Poor kid" mumbled Remy "He can't be that bad, right?"

"Oh, you never know. Young children can be evil" said Micah, climbing out of bed, and snatching his pillow from Bernie "And I'll have that back!"

"Good. Now use it to sleep" Bernie curled under the covers, and closed his eyes.

"Or," Micah went on, settling back on top of his bed "You could ask it to put you in Gryffindor, then you can be best friends with Timothy and a kid whose name sounds like 'I suck a cock'"

"That is not funny!" Remy insisted, although he was trying not to laugh "That poor, poor boy"

"You just wouldn't do that to your child, would you?" asked Bernie, giving up on finding sleep, and lying on his back with his arms under his head.

"Well, it would depend if I liked it or not" Micah bounced on his bed again "So, anyway, are we all pleased to be together?"

"Yes" groaned Remy.

"Are we all pleased to be in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm surprised the hat actually thinks there's intelligence in your brain amongst all the madness" remarked Bernie.

"Thanks, Bernie" said Micah "My mummy will be so proud of me. I wonder how my big bro is doing. He gets to visit Hogsmeade this year"

"Great, he can send us a postcard" Bernie sarcastically replied "Now can we get to sleep?"

"Ok, I'll let you babies both sleep. Shall I sing a lullaby?"

"No!"

* * *

The next morning, Calla rose and washed herself, as well as managed to introduce herself formally to the other four girls in her dormitory. They seemed friendly enough, but she didn't feel that spark of friendship like with the three boys. They dressed and headed towards the Great Hall. It was just as large as ever, but the sky above was no longer black velvet and twinkling stars, but blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

Beau caught sight of Calla, as he sat next to and stared disdainfully at four unattractive and unfriendly-looking Slytherin boys. He waved extravagantly upon seeing her, until he knocked over a glass of pumpkin juice. The boys sneered at him, so Beau shuffled along the bench and tried to talk to Virginia and some first year Slytherin girls instead.

To be polite, Calla sat next to her room-mates, and joined in with their 'girl talk' as she called it. Luckily, they had several lessons with the other Houses, and some were with Ravenclaw, and so she would be able to hang out with her friends. Relieved, Calla chatted with more enthusiasm to the girls.

"What do we have first?" asked Martha.

"Charms, with the Gryffindors" replied Calla "I haven't met any of them yet. Did you meet any on the train?"

"No, I didn't actually" said Martha "I sat with my older sister's friends"

"I sat with a bunch of Ravenclaws and Slytherins" added Calla.

"You aren't really going to cheat off them, are you?" asked Chloe.

"Of course not" Calla almost rolled her eyes "I was just trying to make people laugh. I like making people laugh, you see"

Micah and his two friends sauntered into Great Hall at that moment. They seemed to be carrying giant school bags, stuffed to the brim with equipment.

"Why have they got all that stuff?" frowned Martha.

"No idea" shrugged Calla, as she waved to them. Beau also waved, delighted to see someone else he knew. Calla felt a little sympathy for him. They were, after all, in a similar situation. Luckily for her, the students in her House seemed to be nice and friendly. With this thought in mind, she turned to check the teacher's table. Snape was talking to Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table. They appeared engrossed in conversation, and so Calla dismissed any idea of waving to him as well.

Charms was taught by a tiny little man who introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. Calla enjoyed his class, and got on well with the Gryffindor students who she met. In a way, the two Houses were quite similar – the difference being that less Gryffindors ran out the room screaming after a wasp flew in through the window. And it was a Gryffindor who had the sense to kill it by slamming their text book on top of it.

Herbology with the Slytherins was next, and once there, Calla was reunited with Beau and Virginia.

"Oh my God, would you just look at the state of her?" whispered Beau loudly to his fellow classmates as Professor Sprout led them into Greenhouse One "Do you think she's ever heard of soap and water? There is more dirt on her robes than in the plant pots"

The other Slytherins snickered at Beau.

"Well, if she's so bad, do you think Snape has ever heard of shampoo and conditioner?" retorted one of the Hufflepuff boys.

Before Beau could retort, Calla stiffened, and whirled around to face him.

"Maybe he has. Maybe it's just his hair type. Maybe he can't help it!" she barked. The boy looked back at her, surprised. Momentarily, she panicked, and then covered it up "Look, don't stoop to the Slytherins' level by making fun of people like that, ok?"

"Oh, so I'm just a Slytherin now, am I?" remarked Beau.

"No, it's just it's not funny to make fun of people like that. Snape can't help the way his hair is, just like Professor Sprout can't help the fact she needs to wear practical clothes and gets dirty because she works in the greenhouse"

"I was only joking. I make jokes about everybody. I once told my Uncle Lucius that if he grew his hair any longer someone would mistake him for a Muggle Drag Act. Draco kicked me even though he didn't know what a drag act was, just that I'd said Muggle" added Beau.

"It wasn't funny. Dad was so embarrassed" Virginia added, whilst looking disdainfully at a piece of dirt on a work bench.

"It was funny" insisted Beau "And anyway, I like his choice of hairstyle really. It's individual, and it totally compliments his dress sense"

"Could I have attention, please?" Professor Sprout called, and the students turned to face her. Beau continued to snicker at her attire and even pulled a disgusted face at his sister after seeing the state of Sprout's finger nails when she passed him a watering can.

After their first Herbology lesson was finished, they had two more lessons before they had lunch. History of Magic was taught by a ghost, and Calla immediately knew that it was going to be one heck of a boring five years in those lessons, especially in a double lesson, which they had just experienced. Then, along with the Ravenclaws, they headed down to the dungeons, for their very first Potions lesson.

In a weird way, Calla was looking forward to seeing how her father taught his lessons. Sometimes, when he was home during the holidays, if he was in a very, _very_ good mood, he would allow her to 'help' him brew potions and had taught her a thing or two when it came to making them.

It was cold and creepy down in the dungeons. Calla was disgusted – this was where her father taught his classes? How did he bear it? There were dead animals floating in jars, foul smelling ingredients on each shelf, and nasty echoes from all around. Micah had spared her a seat between him and Bernie. Calla sat down, and beamed at them both. Bernie seemed to be pleased to be in a lesson which required no talking; in a whispered sentence, Micah explained about his friend's difficulty in performing spells whilst stuttering.

Snape strode into the room, his black robes billowing behind him. He began by taking the register, and then began to speak.

"In this lesson, I will teach you the subtle science and precise art of potion-making. There is little foolish wand-waving so, you can put those wooden sticks away" he finished speaking for a moment to glare at Chloe, who had eagerly set out her wand for the lesson. She wilted under his gaze. He took a breath, continuing on in a miserable drone "I don't believe any of you will ever appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you these skills...how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...if you aren't as woefully ignorant as the fools I am usually forced to..._teach_"

He spat the word out disgustedly, as if he loathed his job more than anything in the world. Calla looked around. He was looking at everywhere, but her. She turned to Micah, and whispered. When Snape turned his back to write on the chalkboard, they both put their cauldrons on their heads.

Snape turned around, did a double-take, and glared at them "Miss. Panes and Mr. Reynald? Hmm...tell me, which Houses are you in?"

"Hufflepuff"

"Ravenclaw"

Snape tutted "Ravenclaw, hmm? _You're _supposed to be in _Ravenclaw_? Dear me, I thought it was the intelligent House"

The class was deathly silent.

"Well, Mr. Reynald, if you could be so kind, I need you to take a note to Professor Dumbledore. Please, don't feel obliged to remove the cauldron from your head. I'm sure the rest of the school, and the headmaster, would love to see such an...interesting choice of attire. Miss. Panes, if you could be so kind, could you please take another note to Professor McGonagall. Don't feel obliged to remove the cauldron from your head either. Like said, I'm sure the rest of the school, and the deputy headmistress, would love to see your interesting choice of attire"

Both Calla and Micah removed the cauldrons from their heads.

"Now, the questions are on the board, the answers are in your textbooks. Get to work!" snapped Snape, storming to sit behind his desk. A quiet murmur filled the class "In silence!"

After the lesson, which was also Calla's final lesson for the day, the class filtered out. Calla took extra time packing away her books. Snape ignored her, until she was the last student left.

"The lesson is over, you may leave" he snapped again.

"I have to talk to you" said Calla.

"About what?" Snape sat up, and strode to the door, which he slammed shut.

"About...school"

"What about it?"

"Are you enjoying the new term?"

"Of course not" snapped Snape.

"Are you happy I'm in Hufflepuff?"

"Are you?"

Calla paused "I'm..."

Snape raised an eyebrow "Disappointed?"

"No, no, I'm fine with it if that's where the Sorting Hat thinks I belong, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm all alone"

"Alone?"

"Yes, all my friends are in Ravenclaw, and Virginia and Beau are in your House. I like the girls in my dorm, it's just, they're not the same!"

"I assume you mean Mr. Reynald and the two Mr. Hobies?"

"Yes"

Snape rolled his eyes "I'm surprised the Sorting Hat even considered Ravenclaw for Mr. Reynald. Wearing a cauldron on one's head is ridiculous behaviour"

"I told him too. And anyway, you suggested it" giggled Calla "In Diagon Alley. You did!"

Snape fought to suppress a crooked smile "Enough!" He paced around the classroom, inspecting for mess "You know, Hufflepuff house has produced the least amount of dark wizards"

"Really?" asked Calla. She perched up on the end of his desk, and he pretended to ignore her.

"Yes. I'm pleased you are there. With any luck, you won't be influenced by any arrogant Gryffindor-like behaviour, or feel any pressure to turn to the Dark Arts. You are safe there. You won't...end up like me"

"Why? What's so bad about you?" asked Calla.

He glared at her "I've done some terrible things that I regret. I'm not a nice man"

"But you're my dad"

Snape sighed. Childhood innocence was so sad and yet so lovely at the same time.

"I'm going to say that cliché phrase. One day, when you are older, you will understand"

She just looked at him with her green, almond shaped eyes.

"Look, Calla, don't worry about it. You're still a child. Let me deal with it. Things will start looking up once you get to know your classmates better. In fact, I'm sure they feel the same way as you. Just...give it time, be yourself, and before long, you'll be the leader of a team of Hufflepuff students creating mischief around the school. I told you this when you went up into Muggle junior school, when you were put into a class with none of your friends, and exactly that occured. It's the same thing"

He came to stand by her, and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. After five seconds, he felt uncomfortable, and went back to pacing around his classroom.

"Remember, you are to treat me like any other teacher. If you want to have any chance of living a normal life, then you have to stay under the radar. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad" nodded Calla.

"Go on, then" sighed Snape "I'll see you at dinner. Do not forget to complete your homework" he held open the dungeon door, and raised his voice to an angry snarl as she left him "And don't ever put a cauldron on your head, again!"


	5. A Muggle Lover

SilverMoon7968 - Glad I made you laugh about the cauldron thing, lol! And thanks about how I wrote Snape. Also, just out of curiousity, where did you think Calla would fit?

Thank you to everyone else who has favourited/alerted. I really appreciate it! I'd also love to hear your thoughts, so don't be shy! Today, it's time for the students to begin their Flying lessons, we find out a bit more about the Malfoy twins, and Virginia's friend, Timothy. He'll be quite prominent a bit later on, so stay tuned.

* * *

Within two weeks, Calla began to feel a lot better. She felt more settled in her place at school, and enjoyed being able to mingle with students from all the Houses. Martha became her closest friend in Hufflepuff, finding Calla's sense of humour and antics hilarious, and she admired Casper (who was growing into quite the handsome tomcat)

Micah and Remy caused chaos and disaster wherever they went, often with Bernie being dragged along unwittingly. He had struck up a calmer friendship with Leda, and Calla often stumbled across them working together in the library. If she was stuck with anything, then they seemed more than happy to help her.

Beau appeared to remain unsure of his place in Hogwarts. He had not befriended any of the boys in his House and was frequently seen alone, usually reading and studying, as there was little else for him to in his isolation.

Virginia, on the contrary, became very popular. Two girls in her dormitory became her closest girl friends, and they travelled as a pack of three around the school. Yet Virginia also enjoyed the attentions of the boys in the first year and the year above in almost every House. Micah once sneakily showed Calla a few love poems that Remy had composed in her honour. But the one boy that Virginia seemed to spend most of her time with was Timothy, the Gryffindor second year.

Timothy came from a large, pure-blood family that was usually sorted into Gryffindor. He was the oldest in the latest generation from his family. Two of his younger first year cousins followed him around, as well as a group of his own friends. He was raised by his mother, a witch with a fondness for cats, and spent a lot of time with his maternal uncle, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, alongside Virginia's father. As well as that, Virginia's mother's sister, was married to said uncle.

They had known one another since childhood. Why should being in different Houses make a difference?

A large black owl landed on the Slytherin table one morning.

"Gustav!" cried Beau. He reached over to stroke his parents' owl, and let him drink from his goblet of pumpkin juice. Tenderly, he unfastened the identical letters to himself and his sister, as well as the care packages.

Virginia was sitting higher up the table with her new friends, whilst Beau sat alone at the end of the table. Gustav hopped around, and seemed to glare at the boys in Beau's year.

"I've missed you so much" said Beau, continuing to stroke the owl "Thank you for bringing me my letters and parcel. I will send a reply to mum and dad soon. Will you go and wait in the Owlery? I have a free lesson this afternoon and then you can take it home"

Gustav hooted, and then stretched his grand wings wide, swooping low over some Slytherin third years, who shrieked and glared at Beau. Beau gave a smug smirk, and then opened up his letter from his parents. They were well, and his father, Azelio, had been doing well at work. His mother, Selena, had bought some new robes that she thought he would like to see. His Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa had bought Draco round for tea, and the little brat had tried to help himself to the contents of Beau's room, only to be caught in the booby-traps that Beau himself had constructed. Beau sniggered to himself at this point, and apparently a loud row had begun between Lucius and Azelio. His parents asked how his classes had been getting along (fine, he was enjoying them all) and whether he had made any new friends (he hadn't, but he wasn't going to tell them and worry them) and said they missed him (and Beau missed them as well)

Beau then turned to his parcel. Upon opening it, he was delighted to see a large selection of sweets for himself, as well as his Walkman and several CDs. A note attached by his father explained that he had adapted it so it would work in Hogwarts, even though it was a Muggle device that required batteries.

"What's that?" asked the part gorilla, part troll, complete oaf that Beau was forced to share his dormitory with.

"It's my Walkman" retorted Beau.

"What's a Walkman?"

"It's a device that plays music" Beau shoved the CDs under the oaf's nose and waved them around "Have you heard of Madonna? She's amazing"

"Who's Madonna?"

"She's a Muggle singer, but she's awesome"

"What, you like Muggles?" sneered the oaf.

"Well, I like them more than the warts on your face, yes" retorted Beau.

"Bloodtraitor" spat the oaf "Give us some of your sweets"

"So you can get even fatter and spottier? I'll give it a pass" Beau snatched his parcel away, and stowed it in his bag. The oaf looked at Beau, and soon Beau realised he had the attention of the whole Slytherin table.

"Virginia, parcel and letter from mum and dad for you" said Beau, passing it along.

"You like Muggles?" sneered a seventh year.

"So what if I do? I'll like what I want, and you can't scare me" spat Beau.

"Beau, shut up!" hissed Virginia "Anyone would think you were Arthur Weasley's love child!"

"Arthur Weasley's love child!" roared a sixth year with laughter "That's hilarious! Hey, Bill, Charlie! Didn't know you had another brother!"

"My father is Azelio Malfoy!" shrieked Beau "Virginia is my twin!"

"Silence!" snarled Snape, storming down to the disturbance at the Slytherin table "What on earth is going on here? The other Houses are staring"

"Beau's a Muggle-lover!" jeered the seventh year.

"And?" Snape asked.

"He loves Muggles" said the seventh year.

"Your point is?"

"He's in our House, sir!" the sixth year yelled.

The corners of Snape's mouth curled as he witnessed the Walkman, peeking out of Beau's bag. The boy stared up at him with big, round, cornflower blue eyes.

"It matters not whether he is a Slytherin who loves Muggles, what matters is that you are causing a disturbance in the hall, and that could potentially lose you your precious house points. We want to keep up our winning streak, don't we? We can't let those...Gryffindors" Snape spat the name, as if to remind the Slytherins who their real foes were "win, can we?"

"No, sir" grumbled the other Slytherin boys.

"As for you, Beau" said Snape "Don't flaunt your possessions, however rich your parents may be"

"I wasn't, I was sitting here alone" retorted Beau. He got up, and scooped his possessions up "I'm going back to my dormitory to put these away. If any of these go missing, there'll be hell to pay. My father will hear of it!"

Virginia flushed pink with embarrassment. Why couldn't Beau have been more subtle? She was much better at hiding her affection for friend, Timmy, who was watching her across the hall with his fierce catlike amber eyes. They had a secret meeting place under a willow in the grounds, and she didn't think anyone had seen it yet. After the drama in the hall faded away, she looked at her timetable. They had flying lessons this afternoon with the Hufflepuffs. Virginia dreaded it.

* * *

"So, I asked my dad if I could have a broom anyway before I came to Hogwarts, that I wouldn't bring or even use, apart from when I was at home with him, but he said no" complained Calla "It's so unfair, because I bet there are older students who don't even use their brooms, and other students who don't want to fly at all. And yet we can't have them!"

"Well, I'm sure they have their reasons" said one of the Hufflepuff boys.

"Oh, look, here come the Slytherins" said Martha "That blonde girl looks like she's going to puke"

"Oh, poor Virginia" said Calla "Mind you, Beau doesn't look so good either. Or maybe it was just the upset at breakfast"

"Honestly, the way Snape dealt with it was so unfair. He should have taken house points from those older boys, instead of instructing them to hate on Gryffindors and encouraging the rivalry. He's supposed to be a teacher! I swear he favours them. He's so unprofessional" one of the Hufflepuff boys sayd.

Calla was ready with a retort, but swallowed it quickly, and allowed another boy to talk over her.

"Why wouldn't they want to learn to fly? I want to be on the Quidditch team like my brother. He's really good at it"

"Yeah, I'd love to play Quidditch" nodded Calla "Next year, maybe we ought to try out for the teams. What position would you want to play?"

"Probably a Beater. It looks like fun" said the boy.

"Yeah, same. Seeker would also be pretty cool, wouldn't it?" agreed Calla.

"You're the right build for it, too. You know, kind of small and light" said the boy.

"Is that a compliment?" grinned Calla.

"It is if you're serious about playing Quidditch"

"All right, then. I am. What was your name again?"

"Laurie"

"Stop flirting, you two!" teased Martha.

"Hey! We're eleven, you perve!" Calla shouted back, pretending to shove her. Martha giggled and ducked. Some other students laughed along as well.

"You're worse than Virginia and Timothy!" cackled Beau. Calla pretended to shove him next, and the rest of the class joined in laughing.

"All right, that's enough!" called the professor, striding across the grass. She had short grey hair, which was practical for flying, Calla supposed, and hawk-like yellow eyes "I'm Madam Hooch. Now, everybody, line up and stand by a broomstick. Come on!"

The students did as instructed. Calla noticed that the two Houses had now intermingled with one another. Sure, there were 'clumps' of Slytherin students and Hufflepuff students, but Beau and Virginia were standing between two Hufflepuffs, and Calla had a Slytherin to her right, and Martha on her left. Laurie stood in front of her, grinning.

"Now, stick your right hand over your broom, and in a clear voice, say 'Up!'"

"UP!" chorused the whole class. Calla's broom shot into her hand. Martha's flew half-way up, and then fell down again. Laurie's flew right up into the air and hit him on the nose. Virginia's broom rolled around on the floor, until she snapped at it, and then it flew into her outstretched hand. Beau's broom was also one of the ones that had flown straight into his hand.

Next, Madam Hooch taught them how to mount their brooms, and showed them the correct grip. She nodded in approval at Calla, and Laurie smiled even more.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off from the ground hard. Rise only a few feet, keeping your brooms steady, and then come back down by leaning forwards slightly. Now, one, two, three!"

The whistle blew. Calla kicked off, and was delighted when she left the ground. All of the students hovered in mid-air. Once they were up, they waved and grinned at each other, giggling.

"Come down, now!" called Madam Hooch.

But no one wanted too. Even Virginia looked awestruck at being just a few feet from the ground.

"I love flying" chattered Beau "I fly all the time at home. I just love that feeling of having wind in my hair, if you know what I mean. My dad tried to get me into Quidditch, but I prefer flying recreationally, if you know what I mean?"

"Another one of your stupid stories?" grunted one of the boys he shared his dormitory with.

"I'm just being friendly" snapped Beau "You could try exchanging a few pleasantries. Unless, of course, you really are part troll, part gorilla, and trolls and gorillas don't exactly know manners, do they?"

"That's enough!" called Madam Hooch "Come back down!"

Reluctantly, the class slowly began to descend. Beau wasn't so lucky. The boy who had just argued with him looked at his mates, and then turned to him.

"Want some help?" he snorted, before grabbing the end of Beau's broom and giving it a shove. Beau yelled and tumbled to down to the ground, thankfully landing gracefully on his feet, whilst his broom sped straight into Virginia's broom, knocking her off. She screeched as she fell, landing awkwardly beside Beau.

"Nia!" shrieked Beau, attempting to pull her up, but Virginia screamed in pain.

"You broke her wrist!" shouted Calla "You didn't need to do that!"

The boys guffed. Calla was filled with rage, and kicked off from her broom again, hoping to knock them off too.

"It was Beau you were mad at!" she yelled, circling around them dangerously "Selfish prats, loads of other people could have been hurt too!"

"Calla, come down!" cried Martha "Don't sink to their level!"

"Yeah, you're right" breathed Calla. She descended and landed neatly beside her friend. Madam Hooch was leaning over Virginia, looking at her wrist, muttering something about the hospital wing.

"I hate flying!" sobbed Virginia "I don't ever want to fly again. Ever!"

"Our father will hear of this!" shrieked Beau.

"Come on, dear, it's not so bad" said Madam Hooch, gently supporting her "We'll get you to the hospital wing and Madam Pompfrey with have you sorted out in no time. The rest of you...go back to your common rooms sensibly. If I hear of any trouble on the way, that's it, and I'll have you whipped into detention, cleaning out the broom cupboards!"


	6. The Failed Midnight Duel

SilverMoon7968 - Oh, yeah, I get it now. I also kind of wanted her in a neutral house, otherwise there would be other implications in the storyline that I don't want to write about.

Poor Virginia! And stupid Slytherin boy. I don't Timothy will take the news his best friend has been hurt lying down.

* * *

Virginia's wrist was healed in minutes, although Madam Pompfrey insisted on keeping her in the hospital wing for the rest of the day and night, and most of the day after. This suited Virginia, as it allowed her to create as much fuss about herself as possible (as usual, Calla thought) She made Beau collect her homework for her, and made him write it as she dictated aloud. Her entourage of girlfriends hung around until Madam Pompfrey shooed them away.

Unsurprisingly to those who knew her, yet rather the opposite to the rest of the school, Timothy was also a visitor to the hospital wing.

"Who was it?" he snarled, storming up and down beside her bed, whilst Madam Pompfrey glared at him.

"A boy in my house, in my year" snivelled Virginia.

"Yeah, what's his name?" demanded Timothy.

"I don't know. Beau calls him 'the gorilla-troll hybrid'"

"Yeah, your brother doesn't help himself sometimes!" raged Timothy.

"Timmy, calm down, or you'll get thrown out" instructed Virginia. Timothy slumped into the visitor's chair beside her, and took his childhood sweetheart's hand.

"What does he look like?" asked Timothy.

"Like he's part troll and part gorilla" replied Virginia "Well, he's not the wobbly fat one, he's the bulky fat one, with the buzz cut and dirt coloured hair. He doesn't have a neck"

"I know the one you mean" grunted Timothy.

"Don't do anything rash" insisted Virginia.

"Why not? In fact, I might get my broom and zoom into him. Or I'll get a bludger and aim it at his head. Did I tell you I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team now?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to be supporting me?" grinned Timothy.

"Yes" simpered Virginia "I look so much better in red than green"

Timothy dropped his voice to a whisper "I wish you were in my House"

"Well, I'm not exactly daring and chivalric, am I?"

"Yeah, but I just wish you were in my House. Or at least in Ravenclaw. Then I wouldn't be expected to hate you"

"Timmy, since when did we follow unwritten social laws? I'll do what I want" retorted Virginia.

"I know that, Nia, and you know that. I just wish it was easier"

"We just have to be discreet. Sneaky. And no one will know any better" instructed Virginia "I can have both. I can be friends with you, and be popular in Slytherin"

"You're smarter than your brother – advertising that bloody Walkman to the rest of the table and the hall"

"I told him to keep his obsession quiet! Dad told him to keep his head down! He is such an idiot" sighed Virginia.

Timothy was about to shake his head, when Madam Pompfrey turfed him out. He stormed down the corridors of the school, thinking about what to do. No one hurt his best friend like that. She was as good as family. If anyone ever laid a hand on his younger cousins or his mother, they were as good as dead, in Timothy's opinion.

It was dinner time in the hall. Timothy slumped at the Gryffindor table. His cousin Richard tried to talk to him, but he wasn't in the mood for it. Instead, he glared across at the Slytherin table. Beau was sitting alone, but he was holding his head up high and his back straight, as if he was proud to be an outcast.

Within minutes, Timothy spotted the one. He pulled out a spare piece of parchment, and scrawled on it.

_I know what you did to Virginia yesterday. And I'm not happy about it. I will meet you in the Trophy Room for a duel at midnight. You will know who I am. Bring your wand._

_(and brain, if you have one)_

He folded it, and then muttered the incantation so that it would fly across the hall to land in his opponent's dinner.

But Timothy had reckoned without the Hufflepuff table, sitting between them both.

Calla caught sight of the flying note and grabbed it swiftly. She read it aloud to herself.

"Who do you reckon this belongs to?" she turned to ask Martha.

She showed it to Martha, who also read it.

"No idea" said Martha "But there's only one person who it's sent to"

They both looked over at the gorilla-troll boy.

"Do you think Beau sent it?" asked Martha.

"No, Beau would have been a bit more sneaky...or a bit more dramatic" mused Calla "He would have put poison in his goblet...or stood on the teacher's table and screamed at him for the whole hall to hear"

Both girls snorted.

"What is it?" asked Laurie, leaning over.

"Give me that" grunted a voice. Calla turned around, and Timothy grabbed it. He flicked his wand and sent it over to the gorilla-troll boy. Timothy watched him open it, and then glared at him. He turned back to the girls "Stay out of my business"

"They aren't really going to fight, are they?" asked Chloe. She had read the note over Calla's shoulder.

"Sounds like it" said Laurie "My brother knows the Chatte family, and knows what Timothy's like. He's got a bad temper, and he likes fighting"

"They'll get caught. Filch or Mrs. Norris will find them" said Calla "What should we do?"

"We should stay out of it" said Martha "It's not our business. Otherwise, we'll get into trouble as well. And if they get caught, tough. They need to learn"

"We should tell a teacher" said Chloe.

"One of them could really get hurt" said Laurie "And they're not evenly matched. Timothy's a second year, he's more experienced in magic. Whatever his name is, he could be hurt badly"

"He's not really a nice guy, though, is he? And it will serve him right for hurting a girl like that" Martha went on.

"No, we should really tell a teacher" Chloe repeated.

"Yeah, but who? I don't want either of them to find out that we told on them and have them mad at us instead" replied Calla "And I mean, Timothy's only looking out for his little girlfriend. He's not being a bully or anything"

"What about McGonagall?" suggested Laurie "She's fair"

"She's strict. She'll shove Timothy in detention or take house points for bullying first years, and then all of Gryffindor will get mad at him" dismissed Martha.

"How about Dumbledore? He's the head teacher, he'll know what to do" said Chloe.

"But do you really think Dumbledore will want to be bothered by a pair of fighting first and second years? He has more important things to do" said Laurie.

"Our head of House!" said Chloe "She's really nice and she says I'm good at Herbology. She'll be fair and sympathetic"

"But it's not her business. She's head of our House, not theirs. Either way, McGonagall or Snape probably will have to get involved, since it's their students and that" said Martha.

"Yeah, you're right" said Calla "We should tell either Snape or McGonagall"

"Who fancies a trip to the dungeons? Not me" said Laurie.

"I'm scared of Snape!" squeaked Chloe.

"Why? He's not going to eat you" retorted Calla "He probably thinks you're just another stupid kid"

Chloe sniffed.

"Why don't we all go?" suggested Martha "We all saw the note, so we'll all go and tell a teacher. And it will be either Snape or McGongall. That's fair"

Calla sighed, seeing the worried faces of her friends.

"Look, I'll go and talk to Snape, ok? He'll listen to me"

"But you put a cauldron on your head in our first lesson and you mess around in class all the time. He might not" said Chloe.

Calla rolled her eyes "It'll be fine. The worst he can do is tell me to go away. At least I tried, ok?"

"If you're happy to do that, I'm happy" said Martha "And if you want me to come with you, just shout"

"Yeah, me too" said Laurie.

So after dinner, Calla headed down to her father's office and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" grumbled Snape.

"It's Calla"

"Enter"

Calla opened the door, and stepped in. It was just as gloomy in here as in his classroom.

"What do you want?" sighed Snape "I thought I told you that..."

"Yes, I know, but there's a problem" said Calla.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her "What kind of problem? Has someone found out who you are?"

"No, no, not that" Calla shook her "But do you know Timothy Chatte?"

"Arrogant Gryffindor brat" sneered Snape.

"And you know Virginia Malfoy?"

"Of course I know Virginia"

"Well, yesterday, this boy in your house who's a first year shoved Beau Malfoy off his broom and-"

"Yes, I know" said Snape impatiently "Is this what you came to tell me? Because it's being dealt with"

"Well, sort of" Calla went on "But you see, Timothy Chatte sent a note at dinner, to the boy who shoved Beau and Virginia, telling him that he was going to duel him at midnight in the Trophy Room"

"What?" spat Snape.

Calla repeated it, and then Snape said something very rude about the Gryffindors.

"Bullying a first year...how much lower could they stoop?" he snarled.

"Uh...I don't think he's bullying him, I think he thinks he's protecting Virginia" said Calla quickly "You know what he's like, he sees her as family, and he's the oldest of a bunch of cousins, and he's really protective over all of them. He's not just being a dumb Gryffindor!"

"Right. I better go and deal with this. I'll talk to McGonagall, and-"

"You won't be mean to Timothy, though, will you?" asked Calla "And you won't let him get into trouble? Or tell him I told you?"

"Of course not" said Snape, through gritted teeth.

Calla relaxed "So, what happened to the boy for shoving Beau?"

"I told him off" said Snape.

"Is that all? I mean, I know Beau gives as good as he gets, but he could have injured more people. And what if he does it again, now he knows you won't...take house points or put him in detentions?"

"I'll punish misbehaving students how I see fit!" snapped Snape "Don't you tell me how to do my job. Go back to your common room, and get on with your homework. Shoo!"

Calla turned, and stormed out of the dungeons back to her common room. Laurie was sitting with the other boys in their year, and Martha was playing wizard's chess with Chloe. She slumped into an arm chair beside them

"How did it go?" asked Martha, watching her queen break Chloe's pawn apart.

"He said he'd talk to McGonagall, and that he wouldn't get Timothy in trouble, or let him know I told" said Calla.

"Well, that's good then, isn't it?" said Chloe.

"Yeah. Now I just hope Micah and Remy don't get mad at me for not dropping Timothy in it. They hate Timothy because Remy's family hate Timothy's"

"Oh, honestly" sighed Martha "You did the right thing. You told a teacher. You were fair. Don't worry about it"

The next day dawned. It was early October, and so a slight chill hung in the air during the mornings. To Calla, it was quite refreshing after a long, hot summer. She and her room-mates dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, pleased that it was Friday, pleased that they could relax together for a while. Calla waved to Remy, Micah and Bernie, and then sat down.

Timothy stormed up between the two tables, and poked Calla hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" demanded Calla.

"Thanks for dropping me in it" he snarled "I got to the Trophy Room, and there was Snape, waiting for me. I know it was you who told him, because you saw the note. I've got a detention, and now I have to miss loads of Quidditch training before my first match. Thanks. Thanks a lot"


	7. Halloween

Wow - it seems like ages since I last updated this! I've been busy with beginning my last year at school and such. Anyway, I'm changing Howie's name to Bernie, since I was watching an episode of Doctor Who with my sister and there was another guy called Howie who also stuttered. Small world!

* * *

On the morning of Halloween, Bernie could smell baked pumpkin coming from the depths of the kitchens, even though he was all the way up in Ravenclaw Tower. He sniffed delightedly, and then decided to write a letter to his dad.

Leaving Micah talking in his sleep, Remy snoring, and his other two room mates barely stirring, he dressed, picked up some toast from the Great Hall, and then made his way back up to the Owlery. Once there, he perched on a bench, pulled out a piece of parchment and ink, and began to write.

'_To Dad,_

_Thanks for your last letter, it was really interesting to hear what's going on in Brazil right now. I didn't mind waiting a bit longer, I was just worried about you, of course. You know what a worry guts I am._

_I am fine. I've got loads of schoolwork that I need to do, but I'm on top of it. I find it really hard to say the incantation because of my stammer, but I'm good at the theory and even if my class work isn't great, my homework is. Most of the professors are understanding, although McGonagall occasionally gets frustrated with me. The good thing is that Snape (the stupid mean professor with manky hair) teaches Potions, and so I don't need to do any talking. And I think you're right – it is a confidence thing. I can talk normally when I'm with Micah and Remy, and also, I feel more settled now so I can get through a whole sentence without sounding like a prat sometimes._

_Believe it or not, but I have finally learnt a Silencing Charm, which is pretty useful when I'm trying to sleep and Micah is singing one of Celestina Warbeck's awful songs. I still don't like the Flying lessons much, especially when Micah and Remy decide to start rolling around on their brooms in the air to terrify me._

_It's Halloween today, so we're having a feast. I can't wait – I can smell the food all the way up here in the Owlery and in Ravenclaw Tower! As it's a Saturday today, I'm hanging out with everyone this morning (You know, Remy, Micah, Calla) Calla's kind of become one of our group, even though she's in Hufflepuff and we only met her a few months ago. She's kind of like a little sister to us! After that, I'm going to meet Leda and Beau in the library for a study group. I get on really well with Leda, she's understanding about my stammer and really patient, but Beau is a little weird. One minute he's really blunt and rude and then the next he's banging on about Muggle pop bands._

_Anyway, I've gone on long enough. Hope work is still ok, and that you get back from Brazil safely. Will you be home for Christmas? If so, I don't mind going home with Remy and staying with aunty and uncle again like I did last year. Most people I know are going home. Leda says it will be really weird going back to the Muggle world. I think Calla's the only one staying at Hogwarts._

_Love, Bernie'_

Bernie rolled up the parchment, and found his familiar tawny owl. He fastened it to the owl's leg, and then led the owl to the window.

"Take it to my dad, Boris"

Boris took flight, and Bernie watched him soar out of the grounds. He turned, and was about to head down the stairs to his common room, when a crumpled letter caught his attention on the floor near the window. It looked as if someone had been writing it, then changed their mind, and thrown it out of the window, but missed. Bernie picked it up, and uncrumpled it.

'_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hope you're ok. I'm doing very well, thanks for asking. I love it here, I've made loads of friends, and I really enjoy all the lessons. I can't wait until third year when I can start learning Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. But for now, I think my favourite subject is Transfiguration. I haven't been told off by McGonagall once this year, even though she's the strictest teacher here._

_As for Beau, well, he has absolutely no friends and keeps hanging around with me and my friends. It's kind of annoying, actually. I mean, he talks to some of the Ravenclaws and Calla Panes (the girl who's related to Snape somehow) but other than that, no one. Everyone laughs at him behind his back, and he's made friends with that complete oaf Hagrid that Uncle Lucius complains about (you should see his shack, it's completely disgusting and totally unhygienic, and that dog 'Fang' is hideous) He keeps being weird and keeps talking about all the Muggle things he loves, even though we've all told him to keep his head down. I mean, people are starting to notice, which is probably why no one likes him. But don't worry too much, if needs be, I'll message you._

_On the bright side, we're both doing well in our classes. People kept coming up to me and saying 'No wonder you were a Hatstall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin!' and one idiot in my year and House asked me to do his homework for him if he paid me. I think not. I told him I had plenty of money at my disposal, what made him think I wanted his? He's friends with the idiot who shoved me off my broom. Beau calls him the gorilla-troll hybrid. I can't believe they keep him at Hogwarts – he's so lazy and cheats off of everyone in class. So Beau and I deliberately made a sheet of wrong answers and gave them to him. He was not happy! But I guess it was better than Timothy's idea to duel him._

_I'm running out of parchment, so I'll sign off now. I love you both very much, and I'm looking forward to Christmas and seeing you. If we do have Christmas dinner with Uncle Lucius, could you ask him not to kick the house elves? I mean, I know they're servants and kind of gross, but he doesn't have to kick them, does he? And it really upsets Beau._

_All my love, Virginia'_

Bernie read it all, and then frowned as he wondered what to do. Should he show his friends? Or should he return it to Virginia, and tell her he found it? No, she'd know he'd read it, and he figured it wasn't supposed to be read, if it was scrunched up and had almost been throw out of the window.

Instead, Bernie decided to take it to his dormitory, where he could read it further. He stuffed it into his trouser pocket, and headed to Ravenclaw Tower. Luckily, he wasn't so bad at guessing the riddles, and as he became more confident in his surroundings, he didn't stutter at it.

He rapped the knocker.

"If a tree fell down in a wood, and nobody was around to hear it, would it make a noise?"

"Well," said Bernie "It would produce sounds waves, but no one would be around to hear a noise, so whilst it would create sound waves, no one would be able to absorb those sound waves and so it would not make a noise"

"Correct" said the voice, and the door swung open. Bernie stepped into the common room, and then headed to the first year boys dormitory. Micah was sitting cross-legged on his bed, levitating a book in the air, with another one on his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Bernie.

"Trying to see how long I can keep this book in the air, whilst reading another"

"You're mad" said Bernie "And by the way, when you want to take a break from your...experiment. I have something you might want to see"

"Oh, are you going to strip?"

"No!" cried Bernie.

"Shame" sighed Micah.

Bernie stared at his friend, horrified.

"I'm joking, you dipstick. I don't want to see you naked. Yuck! So what did you want to show me?"

"This" said Bernie, showing him the letter. Micah dropped his bizarre experiment, and read the letter through.

"Calla is related to Snape?"

"I know" said Bernie "But look what it says about Beau. It's not that nice"

"Where did you find it?"

"Scrunched up on the floor of the Owlery"

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to be sent" suggested Micah.

"I didn't realise Beau had no friends and everyone laughed at him and that" said Bernie "I know he's a little...different, but he seems ok when he's on his own. And he's all right when we're studying together"

"Perhaps he just had a bad day and Virginia panicked. Or perhaps he wound her up and she wanted to get her parents onto him. I mean, she's a Slytherin, she'd do that" said Micah "Then she thought about it, and chose not to send it. We should be nicer to Beau, it might cheer him up a bit"

"You're right" agreed Bernie "I like to think someone would do that same if one of our friends was in that situation"

Micah nodded, and put the letter in his draw "I still can't believe Calla is related to Snape, though. We ought to ask her!"

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Bernie "Maybe we're not supposed to know"

"But why not?"

"Because if everyone else finds out, it might make things a hard time for her" explained Bernie "I'd be cringing if my dad got a job here"

"I guess it explains why she always defends him when he's mean" shrugged Micah.

"True" Bernie nodded "Shall we keep this letter between us?"

"Yes. It's probably for the best if it wasn't supposed to be read" Micah slammed shut the cupboard draw, leaving the letter alone.


End file.
